


still trying everything to get you laughing at me (mirrorball)

by theglitterati



Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Leaving Home, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Kuroo's last night with Kenma before he leaves for university.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	still trying everything to get you laughing at me (mirrorball)

“I know you’re awake.”

Silence. Kuroo checks the clock; it’s almost two in the morning.

“Kenma.”

“I’m sleeping.”

“Kenma, don’t be mad.”

They’re side by side on futons on the floor. Kenma refuses to share a bed with Kuroo — he has little control of his limbs while unconscious — but he won’t let him sleep alone, either. “I’m not mad.”

“Don’t be sad, then.”

“I’m not sad. I’m not anything.”

Kuroo rolls over to face him. “Then why are you still awake?”

“Why are you?”

“Because I’m sad.”

Kenma’s eyes don’t open. He’s biting his lip, soft skin pulled between sharp teeth.

“I’m only going to be an hour away.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll still see you all the time.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll call you every day. I’ll tell you about my classes, and you can tell me how badly your team is doing without me.”

“They’re not my team.”

“You’re vice-captain now.”

“It’s a figurehead position.”

“Kenma.” Kuroo leans over him, a hand planted on either side of his shoulders. “Look at me.”

Kenma opens one eye and squints at him.

“I’m not going to stop loving you just because I’m going to university.”

“I never said you were,” Kenma mutters, but he bites his lip so hard it looks like it might bleed.

Kuroo holds out a shaking hand. “Come here.” He thinks Kenma will argue, but he takes it and lets Kuroo pull him to his feet. “Dance with me.”

“Kuro—”

“Just, shh. I’ll do all the work.” Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma’s waist, drawing him flush against his chest. Kenma’s head slots beneath his chin. Kuroo lifts one of Kenma’s hands and brings it to his lips, kissing each knuckle in turn.

“This is lame,” Kenma says against his collarbone.

“Yeah, I know.”

But Kenma doesn’t back away. They stay pressed together, swaying in the dark, for a long time. Kuroo’s not sure when he started crying, but he can’t stop now. He holds onto Kenma’s hand like it’s all that keeping him going.

“Are you going to stop loving me?” Kuroo asks, at the same time Kenma says, “Will you really call?”

“Every day,” Kuroo promises.

“Never,” Kenma says.

Kuroo tries to laugh but it comes out as a sob. He lets go of Kenma’s hand to wipe his face, but Kenma stops him and takes over, his fingers wiping away the wet. He leans up to kiss Kuroo at the same time Kuroo leans down. They meet each other halfway.


End file.
